Star Wars: The Abandoned Soldiers
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: From the perspective of a rebel soldier on Hoth, who is left with a few men after all transports leave. Will he escape? Find out. Rated T because why not.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review. And unfortunately, I don't own Star Wars characters or vehicles.**

 **I do own OC's though. Which I guess is most of these character.**

 **Anyway, start reading!**

"Damn it!" screamed Corporal Jenkins as Lieutenant Gorbly fell to the ground. 'Tsew tsew' screamed the lasers as the Snow troopers fired at our trench, felling yet another **nameless** soldier. "Jamie get over here!" screamed Jenkins. I ran over to him. "We have orders to fall ba-" 'boomf!' Jenkins fell forward on me, blood pooling on the ground. A piece of shrapnel from a felled snow speeder had lodged in his back. Damn I thought. I guess I'm in charge now. "Fall back" I yelled. "Ack!" screamed Bovee as we suffered yet another casualty. I ran, and the rest of my men followed, several being gunned down. After running through abandoned trenches with nothing but other dead rebels in them, we made it back to echo base. To find several snow troopers shooting at a few remaining rebels. Me and my **squad** survivors gunned the troopers down from behind. The other rebels were few, and they joined us. We however found no more transport cruisers, and decided to use several un-damaged transport speeders to get to an emergency evacuation sight 50 kilometres away. We strangely found no more signs of life.

5 mins laters

'Boom' the lead transport exploded. "What the-" I asked before suddenly I saw Ha Tie fighter squad coming in for another bombing run. On us. "O no," I whispered as the fighter fired. 'Boomf-' was the last thing I heard as my transport was hit.

2 hours later

"Ughrr" I groaned' waking to the every silence of the Hoth wind. I got up, banging my head on the transports bulkhead. I looked around. I was in the transport still, but the transport had a massive hole in its side. There were bodies scattered around, many ripped apart by shrapnel. I called out for help. No one answered. Only now I realised that my leg was cut open and bleeding profusely. I crawled out of the hole in the transports side and hobbled over to the wreckage of another transport. I found two men, Harris and another I didn't know who were unharmed. Another two were badly injured, and we dragged them over to the most intact transport in which we found no survivors, as the plasma from the lasers had hit the fuel and carbon dioxide poisoned the men inside. It had fortunately leaked out by now. We searched the area, but all but one of the other transports had been completely disintegrated. In that last transport however we found seven men alive: two badly injured, another three lightly injured and the other two fine. As I was highest rank I took command.

What will happen next?

Next chapter already in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.**

 **I LOVE STAR WARS (AND MEERKATS)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **2 hours later**

We cleared the dead bodies out of the last transport and found another man who was alive, but covered in another mans blood. We decided to start a fire. I learnt the names of the other survivors: Harris, Num Char, Bobby, Horvan, Kellie, Morpheus, Farkshee and Craufen. The 4 badly injured were: Sleet, Graftite, a Bothan nobody new and Slak Horbor, an Ishi Tib. During the night the Bothan and Graftite died. That following morning Morpheus went out out to scavenge the wrecks and didn't come back. We found only a bloody trail. 'Wampa's' I thought. By that afternoon Slak Horbor was better but Sleets condition had worsened. We also found some tools and began to repair one of the transports. That night we fell asleep to awake to the screams of Kellie as something took him. From then on we set a watch.

 **2 days later**

We had repaired the transport. Finally. We had been getting desperate for food. One more night then we could continue on. Sleet had unfortunately died during the 3rd night. But we would remember him. That night I was woken by Craufen and Bobby. "Wampa's! They're surrounding us!" exclaimed Bobby. "Wake everyone and ready weapons," I ordered. 30 minutes later the Wampa's attacked. We fended them off as well as possible but alas several did break through, dragging off Num Char to a bloody fate. They also badly injured Slak Horbor and Horvan. We decided to leave early that morning.

 **10 mins later**

We reached the emergency pick up point. There were dead snow troopers and rebels scattered around inside. We found no survivors. I sent Craufen and Bobby to check the hangar for working ships, while Farkshee tended to Slak Horbor and Horvan. They returned an hour later, having found a working YT1760 transport. We carried Slak Horbor and Horvan onto the ship and left them with Farkshee while Bobby, Craufen, Harris and I scavenged things from around the base. We found several droids and some weapon boxes. We carried them aboard to find that Horvan had died. We buried his body in the ice and took off, navigating through Hoths erratic asteroid field until we were ready to jump to hyperspace. Where should we go? Asked Craufen, the pilot. I closed my eyes, trying to remember- Golrath. "Set coordinates for Golrath, Sanbra Sector," I said. "Go via Eriadu" "Yes sir," said Bobby, the co-pilot as he typed in the coordinates. Then we jumped.


End file.
